Disney's The Sky Kingdom
is an upcoming 2D animated musical Disney theatrical fan-fiction film with a release date of December 2, 2011. It is the first Disney Fanon movie and it will also host Disney Fanon's original Disney Princess, Princess Sora. Summary is about a young princess of the Sky Kingdom named Sora going on adventures with her fairy friend, Soar, and Sunny, a star who watches over them. Meanwhile, Sunny has a rival named Moony, a moon who always wants a challenge. Plot Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named, The Sky Kingdom which is ruled by King Cumulus along with his queen, Queen Cirrus. They had a daughter named Princess Sora. Now one day, Sora finds a fairy named Soar and becomes best friends. Meanwhile, Sunny has to deal with a new moon called Moony as Sunny says, stars and moons don't go along with each other. A few days after, Sora decides to go on an adventure with Soar for the first time, by soaring around the world. Meanwhile, Moony challenges Sunny with a "Light n' Dark" duel, causing night and day problems for Sora and Soar. Meanwhile, a mean wizard named Wizard Cumulonimbus visits the kingdom to meet the king and queen. Just then, he brainwashes them and all of the knights. Then, three unbrainwashed knights, "The Three Handsome Knights" by some people, escape and try to find Princess Sora and warn her about her home. Meanwhile, Sunny and Moony do a game of Truth or Dare. Meanwhile, Wizard Cumulonimbus makes up a very devious plan. Three nights later, Sora, Soar, and The Three Handsome Knights go back to the Sky Kingdom, only to find out that Wizard Cumulonimbus has taken over the kingdom. Meanwhile, Sunny and Moony, being very, very jealous of each other now, try to prove that they're better than each other. Then the two fight like boxers and wrestlers eventually causing problems for the whole kingdom below. Then, Sora finally meets the wizard. They have a very serious talk. At the end of the talk, Wizard Cumulonimbus becomes very mad, steamed, and angry that he used his powers to turn himself into the biggest thunderstorm ever that he calls himself, Lord Supercell. He used lightning bolts, boulder heavy hail, etc to destroy the Sky Kingdom. He wrecked all the houses, the famous landmarks, and the castle. And then went to his final form, Overlord Typhoon. He then made a gigantic flood that reached all the way up to the kingdom. Sora went to the eye of the storm and yelled out to him, "YOU MAY BE ALL POWERFULL AND VERY MIGHTY BUT LIKE ALL OTHER STORMS, YOU COME AND GO. YOU WILL FADE AND DIE!!!" Then soon after one minute, he dissapears unto the horizon, never appearing again. Then Sora, turns back and looks at her home. All destroyed and lost. Then all the brainwashed people woke up and saw what happend to their home. Soar flew over to Sora and whispered to her, "You know kid, I'm a little fairy that can help. Do you-" "No" Sora interrupted, "I think it's time that an old little dominion has to go." Then she followed with, "Why? Because I see the future and I know there will be a new bright and gigantic kingdom in the future." "When is that?" Soar asked. Sora then whispered, "Soon..... Very soon." Cast * Princess Sora - Amy Winfrey * Soar - Pierre Coffin * Sunny - Steve Carrell * Moony - Vincent Martella * Windfall - Aglaia Mortcheva * Dusty - Peter Merryman * Sky - Amy Adams * King Cumulus - Craig Ferguson * Queen Cirrus - Donna Murphey * Wizard Cumulonimbus - Peter Cullen * Lord Supercell - Bud Luckey * Overlord Typhoon - Peter Cullen + Bud Luckey * Pancake, Griddlecake, Hotcake, Flapkjack, Cake (or just Pancake) - Rob Paulsen * Waffle, Waffer, Belgian, Liège, Grid Cake, Scandinavian, Stroopwafles (or just Waffle) - Jim Cummings * The Three Handsome Knights - Peter DeLuise, Michael DeLuise, and David DeLuise * The Queen of Fairies - Julie Andrews * The Narrator - John Cleese Music Alan Menken works on the songs and scores while Stephen Schwartz works on the lyrics for the songs. All songs will be in the style of Broadway and wind instruments will be the majority orchestra from the flute to the ocarina. Here is the complete soundtrack listing. * TRACK 1 - "Prolouge" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora" and John Cleese as "The Narrator" * TRACK 2 - "As the Windmill Turns" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora", Craig Ferguson as "King Cumulus", Donna Murphey as "Queen Cirrus", and Peter, Michael, & David DeLuise as "The Three Handsome Knights". * TRACK 3 - "Leaving Old Friends Behind" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora" * TRACK 4 - "The Very Strategy I Plan" by Peter Cullen as "Wizard Cumulonimbus" * TRACK 5 - "We're Just Not Friends!" by Steve Carrel as "Sunny" and Vincent Martella as "Moony" * TRACK 6 - "The Fairy to Begin With" by Pierre Coffin as "Soar" * TRACK 7 - "Just Two Breakfast Boys" by Rob Paulsen as "Pancake" and Jim Cummings as "Waffle" * TRACK 8 - "Three Nights with Three Knights" by Peter, Michael, & David DeLuise as "The Three Handsome Knights" * TRACK 9 - "As the Windmill Turns (reprise 1) by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora", Pierre Coffin as "Soar", and Peter, Michael, & David DeLuise as "The Three Handsome Knights" * TRACK 10 - "The Very Strategy I Plan (reprise) by Peter Cullen as "Wizard Cumulonimbus" and Bud Luckey as "Lord Supercell" * TRACK 11 - "As the Windmill Turns (reprise 2)" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora", Peter Cullen + Bud Luckey as "Overlord Typhoon" * TRACK 12 - "Ruined Ruins" by Craig Ferguson as "King Cumulus", Donna Murphey as "Queen Cirrus", and Peter, Michael, & David DeLuise as "The Three Handsome Knights" * TRACK 13 - "As the Windmill Turns (reprise 3)" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora" * TRACK 14 - "Epilouge" by Amy Winfrey as "Princess Sora" and John Cleese as "The Narrator" * TRACK 15 - "Magic in the Skies" by She & Him (Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward) ''Warning!!!'' Do not edit. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Princesses